I loved her first
by GNatGirl13
Summary: ...and she loved me. Loved ones reflect on someone's wedding day.


I loved her first.

The shadows moved as the man shifted, watching the pair walk between the rows of chairs in the sunlight. The woman seemed to glow and the man had a proud look on his face as they made their way towards those waiting at the other end. A smile broke out on the face of the man waiting for them as the pair drew closer.

_I loved her first_, though the man in the shadows as he watched the pair stop and the new man take the woman's hand. _I loved her first, and she loved me, but we were not meant to be. We loved each other and the world set aflame. I watched her die for the world and she killed me, but it was not enough, the world would not let us be. I hurt her and still she loved me. She forgave me but still we could not be for we belong to the world whether we want to or not. I loved her enough to let her go and she loved me enough to let it be so. Now she loves you, it is clear to see. We may have moved on to love again, but we can never just be friends because I loved her first and she loved me._

Another shadow moved and a different man could be seen.

_I loved her first_, the second man thought, as the minister began the service. _I loved her first and she hated me. I tried to kill her, she tried to kill me, but we grew on each other, and I grew on the rest. I wasn't her first love, or second or third, she would of rather seen me hit by the door. I don't know what we had and I don't really care. I know she loves you like she could never love me. But I still loved her first and she loved me._

A man and woman watched from the second row.

_I loved her first_, he thought as the couple in front glanced at each other and smiled. _I loved her and she loved me_, _but I loved the adventure and she wanted normalcy. We tried to hold on and weather the storm but it was never meant to be. We've both moved on and are happy today but I loved her first and she loved me._

A girl dressed in dark clothes watched as the minister talked on.

_I never loved her and she never loved me,_ the girl thought as she shifted in the back row. _We're just too much alike, even if you can't see. But we both love this world and, for some reason, this lot, neither of us wants to see this world rot. We each have our styles, we each have our quirks but we've worked out our differences and both moved on. I was once new, now it is you, the outsider trying to work into this crew. So I'll tell you a secret, from me to you, I never loved her, she never loved me, but they loved her first so you're in the same place as me. It won't be once and done, it's not a quick thing. If you keep working you just might make it, if you remember one thing, I loved her first, the same way she loved me._

A bridesmaid smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched the couple.

_She loved me first_, the girl thought as the couple turned to face each other, _she loved me first_, _her job told her to. At least, that's what I thought, but that wasn't true. I loved her first and she loved me, enough to give her life, you see. The world doesn't see the love that she shares but each night she shows how much she cares. Now it's your turn to show how much you care. It's clear you love her, as she does you, but I loved her first and she loves me too._

To the right of the couple a man listened as they exchanged vows.

_I loved her first_, he thought as he watched the couple through his one eye. _I loved her first and she loved me. I was enamored at first, though she brought with her strife; she saved my neck and I gave her new life. It may not look like much, if you're just coming in, but I've always been there to offer a grin. I've always been there, to see and to share. I see the love that she shares with each. They all may be different but none will be breached. The love that I wanted I see when she looks at you. Take care of that love and it will take care of you. My love has changed as both of us grew but I still loved her first and she loved me too._

The maid of honor smiled as she took the flowers from the bride.

_I loved her first_, the red-head thought, as she handed over a ring, _I loved her first and she loved me. It was not always love but these things take time; family is what happens when you stick together you see. I know all her secrets as she knows all of mine, but now it is your turn to listen in kind. Love her each day, that is all you can do; she's been through a lot, so she can stand here with you. Through thick and through thin, your love must grow, each day you stand by her, this you must show. It wasn't always easy, and not always fun, but I loved her first as she loved me._

The man who had given the bride away watched the couple standing before the minister.

_I loved her first,_ he thought as he watched the couple exchanged rings. _I loved her first, and she loved me. __There are others, of course, who should be here where I am_, _standing by her and giving her hand. But that can not be, so here I stand, watching as you put a ring on her hand. Just remember, I loved her first and she loved me. I have loved her since she first arrived, when she came to the place where Hell came alive. I have long watched her grow, I have watched as she thrived. I watched as she lived, I watched as she died. I watched her be buried and her come back alive. I've watched as she loved, I've watched as she cried. I watched her and loved her since she came into our lives. But now it is your turn, to stand in the front, to watch her and love her as each of us do. But there is one thing to remember, for it will always be true, I loved her first and she loved me too._

The couple turned to face their audience after exchanging a kiss.

"May I introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Laurence Blaisdell."

The audience broke into applause.

_She may love you now, but she'll always love me._


End file.
